


Маленькое путешествие

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Один летний день, от которого ничего такого не ожидалось.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Маленькое путешествие

Выглянув из окна кухни, Дайчи увидел, что велик лежит на дорожке, а Суга нашел забытый вчера секатор и деловито кромсает кусты, наверняка мурлыкая что-то себе под нос. Дайчи запихал в рюкзак два бенто, уместил сверху пару яблок и поспешил спасать сад.

— Их только вчера подстригали, — шикнул он. Выведя велик, закинул отобранный секатор в генкан, захлопнул дверь и на этом счел сегодняшнее путешествие начавшимся.

Дорога бежала по полям, иногда расширяясь так, что можно было ехать рядом. Тогда Дайчи смотрел на смешной хохолок у Суги на макушке, на руки, лежавшие на руле, на порозовевший от солнца острый нос. Там, где дорога превращалась в тропинку, Суга то пристраивался следом, то вырывался вперед и тогда изредка оборачивался, словно желая проверить, не потерялся ли Дайчи. Ну и язык, конечно, показать.

Горы постепенно выступали из плоского синевато-серого фона, обретая объем, фактуру и цвет. Вскоре уже можно было различить витки дорожек на склонах и развилку, к которой они ехали. Одна узкая лента уходила вверх, а вторая бежала дальше, в соседнюю долину. На развилке стояло маленькое придорожное святилище; сегодня у Дайчи были припасены сто йен, и Суга, порывшись в карманах, тоже нашел серебристый кругляшок. Раньше он хихикал над обязательностью Дайчи, который в любом таком святилище оставлял маленькое подношение. А однажды, когда остался ночевать, Дайчи упросил бабушку рассказать что-нибудь из историй, которые сам знал с детства. Суга внимал с открытым ртом, потом всю ночь не давал Дайчи спать рассуждениями о том, кем лучше быть — богом камня или травинки, и что боги предпочитают — карамель или тянучки, и с тех пор у него в кармане всегда были монетка или лакомство. 

Какое-то время можно было подниматься на великах, но все больше корней вспухало и поперек дороги, и вдоль, так что довольно скоро езда перестала походить даже на фантастический фристайл. Велосипеды остались на небольшой площадке у водопада, а Суга и Дайчи отправились дальше пешком. Гора как будто жила в своем мире. На подступах к ней стояло душное марево, надрывались цикады, а здесь, на узкой тропке, царили сумрак и прохлада. И разговаривать не очень хотелось; Суга крутил головой, пытаясь разглядеть духов среди густого сочного мха или в запутанных клубках ветвей и корней, а Дайчи просто слушал тишину, в которой тишины как таковой не было совсем. 

Вид с вершины открывался так себе: поля, расчерченные линиями дорог и линий электропередач, кучковавшиеся домики, гряда мохнатых горбов — какие-то повыше, какие-то пониже того, на котором они сейчас стояли. Ветер срывал капли пота; густые кроны оберегали от жары, но не от влаги, и порой Дайчи казалось, он не шел, а плыл сквозь воздух. Рядом Суга ежился, сбросив рюкзак: по футболке расплывались мокрые пятна.

— Все равно хорошо, — сказал он, и с этим трудно было не согласиться.

Солнце снова било в спину, когда они ехали по долине. Маленькая речка бежала вдоль подножия, мелкая, прозрачная — после дождей она разливалась во всю ширину каменистого русла, а сейчас занимала едва ли четверть. В одном месте она подходила совсем близко к склону, задерживаясь на повороте, чтобы принять в себя водопад, и на этом озерце было самое лучшее место для обеда. Но Суга пока думал явно не о еде — он стянул футболку, закатал брюки и ринулся прямо в воду. А не пройдя и двух шагов, заорал и запищал, как девчонка. 

— Спинку потереть? — насмешливо поинтересовался Дайчи, который отнюдь не жаждал местных водных процедур.

— Кстати, да! 

Пришлось разуваться и лезть в озеро. Вода едва доходила до щиколоток, но вверх по ногам сразу побежали ледяные иголочки. Казалось, кровь стыла под кожей. Дайчи, прощупывая гладкие камешки, подошел к Суге, сидевшему на корточках.

— Давай, — сказал тот, не отрывая взгляда от сновавших туда-сюда крохотных рыбешек. Но передумал, стоило Дайчи зачерпнуть пригоршню. — Нет, стой! Руками сначала.

Суга недовольно поводил лопатками — видимо, пот подсыхал, неприятно стягивая. На плечах у него отпечатались следы от лямок рюкзака, очень заметные на белой коже. «Руками» значило прикоснуться к этим следам, но не стирать их — просто провести по отметинам и дальше, по родинке у позвоночника, к поясу брюк…

— Ммм, — слабо простонал Суга, когда холодные ладони Дайчи легли у основания шеи. Он свесил руки между колен, кажется, едва-едва задевая поверхность воды, и рыбки подплывали ближе, пытаясь понять, нельзя ли чем-нибудь поживиться. Дайчи снова набрал горсть, на сей раз стряхнув не все, и Суга выгнулся в тщетной попытке увернуться. — Ааа! Холодно, черт!

Словно следуя за Дайчи, он коснулся того же места на плече, откуда теперь вниз по спине бежали крупные капли. Странный жест, неуверенный, даже робкий — так прикасались к кому-то другому, не к себе. Дайчи мог бы попросить об ответной услуге, но почему-то этот ход мыслей заставлял чувствовать себя… не то чтобы неуютно, скорее — на краю обрыва. А он не знал, готов ли прыгнуть. 

Ноги уже сводило, и Дайчи выбрался на берег. Суга разворошил его рюкзак, распотрошил коробочки с бенто, запасся рисовыми колобками и уселся под деревом, скрестив ноги и положив книгу на развернутые бедра. 

— Это учебник что ли? — неодобрительно поинтересовался Дайчи, толком не прожевав свой колобок. Яблоки, которыми они хрустели, спускаясь с горы, только усилили чувство голода.

— Любовный роман, — сообщил Суга, не отрываясь от чтения.

Дайчи ничего не оставалось, кроме как смотреть на него. Светлые брови, непослушные легкие пряди серебристых волос, родинка под глазом. Сбоку на шее. Две рядом — на груди. Комариный укус у самого локтя, синяк на коленке, содранная полоса на лодыжке, — наверное, саданулся о педаль велосипеда. Плечи и загривок уже начинали краснеть: яркие пятна, будто румяна поверх белил. Дайчи неудержимо хотел растереть их, хоть и знал, что сделает только хуже. А может, именно потому и хотел.

— Дайчи.

— А?

— Ты собираешься что-нибудь сделать уже?

Дайчи, наверное, пропустил первую реплику Суги, потому что не понимал, о чем речь. Суга вздохнул — вроде бы терпеливо, но на середине вздох сорвался, словно вдруг перехватило горло. Придвинулся ближе. Потянулся. И мягко коснулся губами губ Дайчи.

Кислинка — первое, что Дайчи понял. Наверное, карамелька, которую Суга успел разгрызть после обеда. Вторым стало странное тепло, и не только в уголке губ, куда ложились короткие, частые выдохи, но и во всем теле. И летняя жара по сравнению с этим теплом была — ничто. 

Дайчи видел светлые ресницы, дрогнувшие раз, другой. Сполохи цвета на радужке. Солнечные брызги, отскакивавшие от водной ряби где-то на периферии. 

— Подожди...

Дайчи положил ладонь Суге на шею, не давая отстраниться. Просто это было очень неожиданно, но он не хотел, чтобы Суга подумал, что… ошибся. Кончики пальцев покалывало, и хотелось сжать сильнее, притянуть к себе, оставить следы. На коже Суги, иногда почти прозрачной, все было так хорошо видно, и сейчас по шее поднималась краснота отнюдь не от солнца. Стоило только чуть надавить, и Суга с тихим звуком подался вперед, мягко прихватывая нижнюю губу Дайчи. Это было так правильно, так хорошо, и когда Дайчи ответил, по венам будто разлились щекотные пузырьки газировки.

На обратном пути солнце уже спускалось к горизонту, к вершинам гор. Дайчи ехал за Сугой, по самой кромке дороги, выставив руку, чтобы колоски высоких трав щекотали ладонь. Косые лучи путались в Сугиных волосах, высвечивали пушок на коже, и Дайчи думал, что совсем не помнит, какой он наощупь.

Может быть, вечером получится проверить.


End file.
